


Nothing More

by NebulaWandersTheStars



Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Being a Superhero, Gen, M/M, Parties, Social Akwardness, barely implied fentonald if u wanna squint real hard, does the title make sense?, emotional honesty, luck, maybe kinda ooc???, neither of them know what they're doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWandersTheStars/pseuds/NebulaWandersTheStars
Summary: A lucky goose and a superhero are surprisingly similar.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, could be seen as romantic if u wanted
Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908133
Kudos: 28





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> im not dead and yes blot goose & witch is still in the works!!! i did not abandon it im just dum lmao

Gladstone looks at the moon, the idea of people being too much for him at that moment. The party had been fancy, a place generally reserved for the elite of Duckburg. The lucky goose had gotten in because, well, he was the lucky goose, and he'd wanted to go. (For... some reason. The Gladstone standing on the balcony couldn't quite remember why.)  


He hears something rolling up to him and turns, coming face-to-face with a hero. Well, it was more face-to-chest, as Gladstone was shorter than Gizmoduck.  


"Hello, citizen!" Fenton greets, keeping his voice low, "I noticed you alone out here and wanted to make sure you were alright!"  


"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," the goose smiles, "Just didn't wanna deal with people."  


"That is... completely understandable." Fenton deflates slightly, and Gladstone realizes he hadn't been alone in his- well, in his wanting to be alone.  


There was a pause, silence seeming to fill the air even with the music resonating from the party.  
"Hey Gizmoduck," Gladstone can't believe he's doing this. But the hero was, well, the hero, and maybe the duck inside knew how he felt. "Do people... does it feel like people just see Gizmoduck? Like, never the duck that _is _Gizmoduck, just because he's Gizmoduck?" _(Did that make sense???) _"And like, you love being Gizmoduck, of course, but you're just so..." The goose spins his hand as he tries to think of the word, his gaze flicking.  
____

___"Tired?" Fenton tries, and Gladstone looks at him and nods, looking both surprised that Gizmoduck understood and strangely sympathetic, like he knew how it felt.  
_ _ _

___"...yeah," The green-clad goose mutters, and he looks to the cityscape. He smiles, though his eyes are forlorn. "You know the feeling, I suppose?"  
_ _ _

___Though he looks completely confident in what he's saying, he really has no idea if the things he said make any sense. Internally, he curses himself for trying to be emotionally honest- even if Gizmoduck understood.  
_ _ _

___Fenton hesitates, realizing he'd dropped his hero voice at some point, "I do." He doesn't pick it up again. "Do... do you, citizen?" Like Gladstone, he is incredibly unsure of himself.  
_ _ _

___Gladstone inhales to respond, the breath catching in his throat before he sighs and tries again. "Yeah."  
_ _ _

___"Well," (Just how does Fenton go about this conversation???) "If you need to... talk to someone, I'm sure Donald has my number--"  
_ _ _

___"You know _Donald??"__  
_ _

Fenton stammers over a response before sighing defeatedly and hiding his head in his hands. Gladstone inspects him for a few seconds, before a realization hits him like a slap to the face.  


__"Fenton?!?" _Did he just spill his metaphorical guts to Fenton?  
__ _

___"Please don't tell anyone."  
_ _ _

___"Don't tell anyone about this conversation."  
_ _ _

___"Deal."  
('That wasn't a deal, that was a threat' is Gladstone's first response, but he figures saying that to a superhero was not the smartest thing to do. Instead, he just chuckles.)_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! please let me know if u see any errors or if u like it!!! ok bye :)


End file.
